


On the Line

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Long Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Phone Sex, post s3 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Long-distance relationships are always rough. Thankfully, some couples are better at coping than others.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Kudos: 13





	On the Line

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that it's been confirmed in canon that Hunter and Bobbi are on the run apart, but I refuse to believe they wouldn't be in frequent contact. 
> 
> Kinktober prompt: phone sex

“So, what are you wearing?”

Bobbi froze for a moment as she asked herself if she’d heard him correctly. Then she remembered exactly who she was talking to. Of course, she’d heard him correctly. She glanced down her body and debated whether to give her ex-husband the truth or make something up to titillate him further. She went with the truth. She hated lying to Hunter, even for something as little as this. 

“A pair of your old boxers,” she answered, using her free hand to tug at the material where it rested against her thigh, “and a camisole. No bra.”

“No bra? You must be in bed then.”

Bobbi smiled, pleased by the way his voice had dropped at hearing what she was wearing. Leave it to Hunter to be so easily led. This was going to be fun. 

“I might be,” she conceded, her fingers plucking at the hem of her camisole. “I actually got into bed a while ago, but I’ve been struggling to fall asleep.”

_ C’mon, Hunter, _ she thought,  _ take the bait. _

“Oh?” he asked. She heard the sheets rustle around him and envisioned him getting more comfortable in his own bed, wherever that was. “Any thoughts on what you want to do about that?”

Bobbi rolled her eyes even as a wave of affection rolled through her. Leave it to Hunter to miss the most obvious signals on the face of the planet. 

“Well, I thought we might talk for a bit. See if you could help me drift off by talking about your day.” She smirked as she heard the soft noise of frustration that Hunter made and casually added, “Or whatever you want to talk about. I’m open to suggestions.”

There was a pause so pregnant that Bobbi swore she could feel the air get thicker for a moment before Hutner finally responded. 

“I want to tell you what I’d do to help you sleep if I was there.” 

She heard him swallow and felt her mouth go dry at the thought of his Adam’s apple bobbing and imagined just how she wanted to nip at it. 

“Oh?” She grinned to herself as she stole a page out of his book. “Tell me then, Hunter. What would you do to help me sleep if you were here?”

“I’d start at your shoulders,” he murmured. This time he purposely changed the pitch of his voice, speaking slowly as he lowered his tone, and it had a predictable effect on Bobbi. She felt her nipples tighten against the cotton of her camisole and her lower belly clench as her body started to heat. “Give you a massage to help you relax after a long day of running around and making sure your cover isn’t blown.”

“That’s a good start,” she murmured as she leaned back into the pillows she’d propped against the headboard. “Keep going.”

“I’d work my way to your neck, work out all the kinks you have there. I know how tight those muscles get on you, Bob. Once those muscles were relaxed, I’d kiss my way down from behind your ear to your shoulder. Nibble a little bit just to make sure you haven’t fallen asleep on me.”

Bobbi had allowed her eyes to drift shut as Hunter spoke, and hummed softly as she imagined him doing just what he had described. She could feel arousal gradually pooling in her belly and was looking forward to Hunter taking care of her. 

“Is that it?”

“No,” he huffed. Bobbi heard more rustling on the other end of the line and imagined him settling in against the mattress, his free hand resting low on his belly as he spoke. The sudden thought of his hand on his hard cock sent a wave of need through her, slicking her folds. “Once you were relaxed, I’d settle in behind you and wrap my arms around you. Let my hands cup your breasts as I kept kissing your neck.”

She followed the imagined path he’d described, although her single hand would never feel as good as have both of Hunter’s on her. It would have to do, and Bobbi gently kneaded the flesh filling her palm. When her thumb brushed over her pebbled nipple, a soft moan slipped out. 

“That’s it, love,” she heard Hunter encourage. “Touch yourself. You know how I like to touch you. Put your mobile on speaker and use both hands to pinch your nipples for me.”

Bobbi had never rushed to do something so quickly in her life, her thumb jabbing at the speaker button and letting the phone fall to the mattress as she did as Hunter directed. She slipped both hands beneath her top to touch herself, moaning when she pinched her nipples. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this horny, either, but that wasn’t an issue. If anything, it would only help things along. 

“I miss all of you, Bob, but I have to admit that right now I miss those fantastic tits of yours. I miss burying my face between them and listening to the sounds you make as I suck on them.”

His words conjured countless images of all the times he’d done just what he was describing and Bobbi squirmed as she searched for pressure that wasn’t there. She let out a frustrated moan and pinched harder, hoping that it would be enough to slake her need. Instead, she only wound up more frustrated. 

“The next time I see you, Bobbi, we’re spending the first day naked in bed.” 

She could hear that he was panting now, heard the slightly tense note in his voice that told her he was touching himself. God, how she wanted to get her own hand on that hard, thick cock of his. 

“Oh,  _ fuck  _ Hunter--”

“I’m going to worship your tits before fucking you senseless, love. And you better believe I’ll have my fingers in your cunt.” 

Those were magic words for her. Bobbi felt her sex grow even slicker and pressed her thighs together seeking any kind of friction that might ease the ache there. She whimpered, and when she heard her voice, even she was surprised by how needy she sounded. 

“Yes, Hunter, please tell me more--”

“Whatever you want, Bobbi. Just get your hand on yourself for me first.” 

She pushed her hand beneath the band of his repurposed boxers faster than even she’d expected, her fingers finding her clit with practice ease. Bobbi let out a shamelessly loud moan as she circled that tight little nub, then dipped lower to press two fingers inside herself. 

“Miss you,” she admitted as she slowly pumped her fingers in and out of herself, making sure she pressed the heel of her hand against her clit to keep the pressure on it steady. “God, I need more. Need  _ you _ .” Her fingers felt good, but they weren’t nearly as satisfying as the feeling of Hunter’s prick moving inside her. 

“M-miss you, too.” She caught the way he stumbled over his words and knew he was as close as she was. “Keep going, Bobbi. Come for me, love. I want to hear you.”

The hard edge to his command was all Bobbi needed. She came with a drawn-out keen, her cunt clenching tightly around her digits and coating them with her juices She kept going, her hips lifting to meet the continued thrust of her fingers until she was entirely spent and every muscle was loose, leaving her little more than a pile in the middle of her mattress. 

Bobbi came to just in time to hear Hunter reach his peak, the groans he made enough to reignite her interest once more. She hated being away from him, even though she knew it was for the best. They’d never last long on the run together. Their tendency to squabble would eventually draw too much attention, even if it was fun at first. 

They lay there for a few long moments, both of them sucking in air as they tried to come back down from their high. Eventually, Hunter’s voice broke through the silence. 

“How are you feeling, Bob?”

She huffed out a small laugh and turned her face in the direction of her phone. “Good. Better than good. And finally ready to fall asleep.” Bobbi hesitated a moment before adding, “I do miss you, Hunter, and not just for the reasons you think.”

“I know. I really do.” There was another pause before she heard him speak again. “Sweet dreams, Bob. Don’t die out there.”

Her lips curled up into a smile as she reached back with her clean hand to pick up her own phone. 

“Good night, Hunter, and you do the same. I need you in one piece for our next meeting.”

His only response was to laugh before cutting off his line, leaving Bobbi alone to enjoy her afterglow. As she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep, her mind began to race, picking over ideas for just how she’d pay Hunter back. 


End file.
